


The Haiku Curse

by My_Brave_Angels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Haiku, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Jason, Sisterly!Reyna, percabeth kinda, will's haiku curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Brave_Angels/pseuds/My_Brave_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nico said he disliked Haikus, Will tried to change that by letting speak Nico in haikus for the whole day. </p><p>--- I suck at summaries, I apologise! ---</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haiku Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, and I'm kind of nervous.
> 
> I can't find if Will was able to make people speak in haikus or in limericks or in what other form of poetry, but I can't rhyme if my life depended on it, so I just chose to make him able to make other speak in haikus.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Percy and Annabeth were just sitting at the picnic tables when they heard a loud scream and loud laughter coming from one of the cabins. They tried to find out which cabin it was coming from. After seeing a pissed off Nico storming out of his cabin, followed by his laughing boyfriend Will, the two could guess where the noise had come from.

“Why do I date him?  
He is driving me crazy.  
Can you make it stop?”  
  
An agitated Nico said when he reached Percy and Annabeth. They looked puzzled at Will who was trying to say something, but since he was still wheezing, they understood not a word. “Nico, what happened?” Annabeth tried to ask.  
  
“I am not that sure.  
Ask this guy the son of the  
God of poetry.”  
  
After this Nico slapped his hand over his mouth, preventing himself from saying anything anymore.

Will had composed himself enough so that Percy and Annabeth could finally understand him. “Nico said that he never really liked poetry. So as the son of the god of poetry I had to rectify that. But when I showed him some of my favourite haikus, he said that they were horrible. And of course, I needed to show him that haikus can be the most beautiful poems ever.” Will said with a cheeky grin.

Nico groaned in embarrassment and Will petted the smaller boy on the head. Percy and Annabeth felt like somehow they were interfering on a very personal moment.

Percy then decided to come out of his surprised dazed and asked “Did you seriously cursed him to speak in haikus? That is genius!” but after the death stare he received from Nico and the hit on the head by Annabeth, he quickly amended this, “uhm, I meant… that is.. uhm.. not that nice of you, Will.” But he had already clearly failed at supporting Nico in this matter.

Nico just heaved a great sigh, and stalked off, probably trying to find someone who could uncurse this.  
  
“Will in all honesty, you should probably stop this curse pretty soon, if you want Nico to talk to you ever again.” Said Annabeth.

“Well, yeah probably. But it’s just so much fun!” After a stern look from Annabeth, he added, “but yeah, I will do it.. Soon anyway.” And he ran after Nico.

While Will was retreating, Percy said to Annabeth:

“Wise girl, you are mine  
You are the cutest alive.  
Kisses from seaweed brain.”

“The last verse should have 5 syllables, not six!” She said, softly hitting him on his head. “But I love you too… Seaweed brain.”

\----

“Nico, Nico, wait up for a sec!” yelled Will when he turned yet again another corner of one of the cabins.

He saw Jason and Reyna looking intensely at Nico. He stopped abruptly when they both started glaring at him.

“What did you do to Nico?” Reyna said quietly, Will gulped.

From the stories he’d heard, he’d already thought she was awesome. But after that whole fight with Orion, she was even more awesome. He knew how protective she could be of Nico, and right now, it was a bit scary to say the least. At least Will tried to act brave “Well, uhm, you see Reyna.. Uhm..,” he heaved a big sigh and very quickly said, “Nico said that he didn’t appreciate poetry and then I told him my favourite haikus and then he said that he didn’t like them and then I decided to -”  
  
“Solace, did you or did you not curse Nico to speak in haikus?” Jason interrupted him.  
  
Reyna hugged Nico against her shoulder shooting Will death glares, while Jason inched closer to Will.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘curse’, uhm.. -”  
  
“Will Solace, you will stop this right now right here, or I will personally -” Jason said threateningly, and he inched even closer, when he was interrupted by Nico.  
  
“Jason, it’s okay  
He didn’t mean to hurt me,  
So please don’t hurt him.”  
  
Jason looked at Nico for a few seconds before giving Will a little more space. Will heaved a quiet breath.  
  
“Are you sure, Nico?” Reyna asked him, holding him a little away from her shoulder so she could look into his eyes. He nodded, too tired to make another haiku. “And are you okay too?” She gave him an even more penetrating look. He nodded once again. Will was a little lost about why Reyna was so serious about this, it were just stupid haikus…  
  
After Reyna was sure Nico was okay, she let him go with a warning glance at Will, who, after Nico had defended him, smiled cheerily back at her. Will put his arm around Nico and together they walked back to Nico’s cabin.

\----

That night after the campfire, Nico and Will were lying side by side on Nico’s bed. Will propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at Nico.  
  
“Why are you staring at me like that?” Asked Nico. Will didn’t answer. After a few seconds Nico shot upright. “Wait. I just didn’t make a haiku… Did you lift the curse?”  
  
Will groaned, “you make me sound like an evil witch if you put it like that.”  
  
“Well, you are after all an evil witch.”  
  
Nico let himself fall onto the bed once again, he inched a little closer to Will and started kissing his arms. Will giggled and turned his head so he could connect their lips. After a few kisses, Will suddenly broke apart, to look at Nico a little guilty.  
  
“What is it, Solace? What did you do now?” Nico asked, his voice not as annoyed as he wanted it to be.  
  
“Nothing, nothing! I promise. But I just.. just.. what was up with that haiku thing with Reyna this afternoon? I mean, I know you weren’t the biggest fan of haikus, but she was just so serious about this, and I didn’t want to actually hurt you or whatever, so uhm yeah…” Will rambled slightly.  
  
Nico sighed and fixed his gaze to a certain spot on the ceiling. “It’s nothing, Will. It’s just that… Before the Lotus Hotel incident, my mom used to write these Italian haikus and read them to Bianca and me. And it’s just.. everytime I read one, even in English, they bring back these memories of her, and it’s not necessarily bad.. But I just miss my mom, but especially Bianca at those times. Reyna, Jason and Piper found out last year, when Jason wanted to give this sort of remembering party for Bianca on her death day. So yeah,” Nico was flustered, feeling embarrassed that a form of poetry could affect him in such a way. Will hadn’t said anything, and Nico just felt more and more embarrassed.  
  
But eventually Will spoke, “Nico, I am so sorry. I didn’t know, if I had I wouldn’t have done this.” Will said, voice filled with remorse.  
  
“Will, this isn’t your fault. You just didn’t know…” He was silent for a few second, Will had turned his head away and Nico carefully grasped it and turned it so he could look Will into his eyes. “And maybe you’ll learn me to see the beauty in them once again.” He finished.  
  
Nico lifted his head slightly and tucked Will’s head down so their lips met in a kiss. They eventually both lay down, and a little while later Nico fell asleep. Will smiled at him and cuddled a little closer to the younger boy. After giving him a kiss on his hair, he quietly whispered:  
  
“You are my sunshine,  
I will love you forever,  
Your rays warm my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, this is my first fic, and it's probably horrible with bad characteristics and all that, but I had to start somewhere.
> 
> But okay, ignoring the anxiety, I hope you still kind of liked this!


End file.
